


Sneaking Around

by mitjo



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, Texting, They're so gay what the heck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitjo/pseuds/mitjo
Summary: ♡ Mitch ♡ | 9:46fjck, how do u feel abt sneakin me in?“Huh?” he ends up saying out loud because it takes him aback that much.Joey-Bean | 9:47What? Mitch I’d get in trouble.♡ Mitch ♡ | 9:50well shit, i ain’t goin home now, i’m already outside.Alternatively: Mitch climbs up a tree just to grind against his cute boyfriend Jonas





	

Luxury was never something Jonas has never obtained or had the honor of receiving it at a young age. He knew well that his lifestyle wasn’t by any means perfect, but there were always those envy for what he had.

Jonas understood that he wouldn’t get a cushiony existence and that he had no control on whether or not things would be handed to him on a shiny silver platter. He has little to no jurisdiction of taking a stand and choosing the trajectory he wants to run down freely. He accepts what he was given.

Although, that doesn’t mean he is very thrilled by these series of events.

It makes him want to grind his teeth into dust thinking about how much Dean treats him as if he’s got obedient strings plunged into his back. He hates it even more thinking about how that man must think he can yank him around and cut every loose string he disapproves of. In general, being in foster care doesn’t sound very ideal or pleasing to anyone. He manages though. At least, he hopes he can.

Well, whatever, Jonas exhales a deep exhausted breath and shakes his own fluttering thoughts away. He flexes his sore hand that aches from writing excessively long responses to his english and history homework. He’s finally finished, it subdues some school anxiety and some tension leave his shoulders as he packs his work into his schoolbag.

His ears are curious when they hear the little _ping_ coming from his phone; his eyes quickly flickering over and grab at it like a child excited to play with their toys.

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **8:48**  
**joooeyy u still doin work? ??**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **8:50**  
**dnt leave me hangin babe**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:00**  
**dnt overwork yourself**

Jonas smiles down at the three texts awaiting him when he finally unlocks his phone. It sends a happy little surge through him that makes him feel like waiting was worth it.

He has to bite his lower lip to not let his smile get out of control. Ugh, he feels like _such_ a swooning teenager,  he guesses he kind of is and it should make him feel kind of grossed out how he, usually mature and strong-willed would turn into a giggle fest over a boy.

No, not just any boy. _Mitch Mueller._

 **Joey-Bean | 9:15** **  
** **Heey, I’m back :-)**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:16**  
**he livs**

 **Joey-Bean | 9:16** **  
** **Yea!! I’m sorry, swamped with english and history. But, I’m free now. :-)**

He blushes a little to himself. He hopes that doesn’t sound too forward or that he’s insinuating anything. Is he insinuating something?

The flares of excitement are fast to die when he realizes just how late it is. It’s almost nine thirty and he’s meant to sleep at ten. “Darn it,” he mumbles to himself, now knowing he has very little time to text Mitch.

 **Joey-Bean | 9:17** ****  
**I have to go soon :(** **  
** **It’s almost ten**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:18**  
**waaat thts so friggin early** **  
** **ur killin me here**

 **Joey-Bean | 9:18** **  
** **Dean hates it when I stay up late**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:19** **  
** **Asshole**

Jonas laughs a bit at that. Oh boy does he know it.

Dean is never particularly kind about anything. He’s pretty sure he has never seen the man smile in all his life he’s always so stone cold and it’s like his face was meant to be disciplinary. It’s all he’s got going for him, he’s got the moody frown and angry stare down to the bone.

Another _ping_ breaks him away again from his thought, he looks down at his screen and he has to resist the urge to completely throw his head into the pillows and hide in them. His phone almost slips from his hands as he finds himself flushing.

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:20** **  
** **wish u were here, spots**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:22** **  
** **wanna cuddle**

_This big baby._

**Joey-Bean | 9:23** **  
** **You’re a big baby..**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:23**  
**not hearin a nooooo**

 **Joey-Bean | 9:23** **  
** **Good cause you are hearing a yeeesss**

Jonas curls up into his blankets on his bed, the pillows surrounding him make him feel secured and his thick comforter is a heavy and warm hug across his shoulders. He’s already taken a shower earlier so he feels softer and cleaner than usual, he’s in perfect condition to have arms come around him and hold him close.

He presses his cheek against the cool plush of his pillow. It soothes some of the warmth his face is radiating off.

Ever since they started dating it has been both a rocky and enlightening experience that has left him breathless on several occasions. Jonas tries to not feel so smug knowing that no one will ever get to see this side of MItch. The side that is so undoubtedly _him_ in every way but caring, and almost as nervous as him. He makes Jonas swoon more than he actually knows.

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:25** **  
** **ur so fkccin cute**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:25** **  
** **wwanna touch u**

He’s gnawing at his lower lip again, his skin feeling all tingly and his stomach is exploding on the inside with gooey saplings that are way too sugary to the point of it almost being sickly. Holy heck, what has Mitch done to him?

Though the messages lack any sense of eloquence Jonas can tell that it’s just the way Mitch types. It kinda irked him at first but now it’s grown on him, it’s definitely endearing and whenever Mitch reverts to a more formal texting it has him fumbling over his words.

Yeah, he’s definitely grown soft.

 **Joey-Bean | 9:26** **  
** **Haha, then hurry up over here :-)**

Jonas texts back jokingly, he likes feelings free and being able to feel all stupidly childish. It’s not as if he’s never felt this way but it’s so… New to be like this with someone romantically. It makes him want to cherish him.

He waits a few moments for a text back. He busies himself with snuggling himself even more comfortably in his bed and opens other apps for a moment to try to distract himself from checking every five seconds.

There isn’t a reply back for a few minutes straight. Jonas tries to ignore the nagging sensation of feeling worried.

“No you dork,” he tells himself. Just because Mitch doesn’t write back to him right away doesn’t mean he thinks he’s stepped over the line or anything. He could have broken his phone again or dropped it inside the toilet. Ugh, gross…

He’s pretty sure at this point his lip is red and raw with how much he’s been chewing on it out of habit. “ _Why isn’t he replying? Oh gosh what if I did weird him out? What if I’m being too needy? Am I being too needy?”_

His eyes snap fervently when he sees his phone light up to life. He opens the message and oh my, he is filled with the same warmth as before.

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:36** **  
** **ur dangeerus, makin me wana touch u evrywhere**

Jonas laughs and it’s a sound of bells and wonders. He’s almost scared with how much if mood can fluctuate depending on Mitch alone.

 **Joey-Bean | 9:37** **  
** **Hehe, sorry :-)**

He takes a deep breath before typing in what he wants to say and sending it at the speed of light, quickly burying his face into the cotton sheets.

 **Joey-Bean | 9:38** **  
** **… I wish you were here with me too**

The reply was fast.

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:38** **  
** **heha thats gay**

He huffs out an exasperated laugh. Of course he would, even then Jonas can’t help but smile like a love struck teen at his phone and shake his head at how silly Mitch is.

 **Joey-Bean | 9:39** **  
** **We’re pretty gay**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:40** **  
** **shit ur fukcing rite**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:40** **  
** **hey, r th assholes home?**

The assholes are referring to Dean and Sue, it’s sorta Mitch’s thing to call them that.

He blinks at the message, it was a bit unexpected but then he realizes Mitch probably wants to give him a call. It’s nearing ten o'clock and he’s not sure if Dean’s going to burst into his room, telling him to lower his voice and get off the phone.

He really didn’t want to subject Mitch into hearing all of that, and he really does need to go to bed.

He wishes that they can go out more but they never do. If they did Jonas would have a complete field day and indulge himself in some freedom outside of the confines of his bedroom walls.

… Well there’s still twenty minutes to go.

 **Joey-Bean | 9:42** ****  
**Yea :(** **  
** **They’re probs sleeping...**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:43** **  
** **shit**

 **Joey-Bean | 9:43** **  
** **I know right… I’m so bored. I don’t wanna be here.**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:44** **  
** **where do u wanna b?**

 **Joey-Bean | 9:44** **  
** **… With you**

Jonas feels himself heating up, he knows Mitch is trying to get him to say as many sappy things as possible. Usually he’d protest and swerve at any moment but he’s in a very particular _mood_ tonight.

It’s the one that makes him uncontrollably affectionate and his lovey-dovey self is being exposed all over the table. It’s yucky.

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:46** **  
** **fjck, how do u feel abt sneakin me in?**

“Huh?” he ends up saying out loud because it takes him aback that much.

He’s not going to lie, Jonas has thought about that before, several times actually, especially when nights were long and cold and all he wanted was to call Mitch with his best whiny voice to tell him to come over.

Nonetheless, he is very aware of the consequences of doing so. It is constantly hovering over his head and weighing him down on all matters.

He types back hurriedly,

 **Joey-Bean | 9:47** **  
** **What? Mitch I’d get in trouble.**

There is a longer pause this time.

Jonas imagines Mitch probably staring hard at his cracked phone screen, trying to figure out to word his response. Well he better do it faster because he sure is anticipating. What the heck is Mitch doing??

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:50** **  
** **well shit, i ain’t goin home now, i’m already outside.**

_What._

**Joey-Bean | 9:50** **  
** **Mitch what**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:51** **  
** **is c old out ehre**

 **Joey-Bean | 9:50** **  
** **Mitch!!! What!!!!**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:51** **  
** **I m eant it, im tryin to climb thsi fcking tree**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:51** **  
** **open window**

 **♡** **Mitch** **♡ |** **9:52** **  
** **im freezi n my nips off**

Jonas dropped his phone on the bed, getting up and reluctantly escaping from his warm little hut. He was only wearing a baggy t-shirt and boxers but it would have to do,either way he is not wearing pants for this.

He runs over to the window, unlatching it from its sill and pushing it open.

Not only is he greeted with a fresh cold breeze that has his knees quaking, but he has the absolutely pleasure of seeing Mitch trying to maneuver his way up the tree that comes close to his room.

“Jesus Christ! Mitch, you’re gonna hurt yourself!” He whisper shouted, not wanting to be heard but also high in panic.

He’s gobsmacked by the way Mitch grins, though he see’s a twinge of fear being flashed into his eyes. Jonas is overcome with a need to protect him before he accidentally falls and breaks something. “Mitch!” he hisses, “get the heck in here!”

Jonas outstretches his arm, he’s not very far away and with Mitch’s outrageously long limbs it’s not hard to grab a hold of his hand. He nearly falls out the window with how hard he’s trying to pull him in, thank god Mitch is also trying though because Jonas is in no way capable of having that much strength.

He stumbles back as he get’s an armful of Mitch, promptly falling the heck over and the two of them end up of the floor sprawled over each other.

“Mitch!” Jonas says angrily, pushing him off and sitting up, “What the heck! Why are you here? You could have gotten hurt! Are you hurt?”

Mitch is grinning the entire time as Jonas has an internal battle of whether he should smack him over the head repeatedly or to inspect him for any cuts and bruises.

“Joey, Joey, Joey, I’m all good. Fucking dandy actually,” He brings a hand to Jonas’s cheek and it makes him forget himself for a moment.

“Y-you- You jerkface! Don’t scare me like that!” He lightly punches the other’s chest while Mitch wraps an arm around him.

“Missed ya babe,” he says cheekily, Jonas makes a noise at the back of his throat when Mitch kisses the side of his temple.

He tries not to give in and is about to go into a whole lecture when he hears the fatal knocking at the door.

Him and Mitch simultaneously look at each other for a second and Jonas moves first, silently whispering screaming while shoving Mitch over until he's laying down on the floor, his bed frame and mattress successfully shielding him.

“Jojo? Are you alright in there?” It’s of his own sister’s voice. At least it isn’t Dean but not much better, oh my gosh she can’t come in. She always has an excellent eye and will know something is up right away if she stepped inside.

“I’m! Fine!” He called out, looking back to see if Mitch was still hidden. Jonas dashed to the door and cracked it open only a little so all Sidney could see was above his head. “Sorry about worrying you, Sid.”

“It’s okay. But you’re sure you’re alright?” Sidney asked, her demeanor still relaxed. Jonas nodded feeling the very exact opposite.

“Yeah, I just fell asleep at my desk again,” he assured her, smiling nervously.

“Man, you really gotta stop doing that. Your bed is like. Five feet away,” Sidney rolled her eyes. She tried to look over where his desk was but Jonas’s body blocked her view.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’ll see you in the morning?” He barely registered that he’d said it as a question.

“Yep, I’ll be seeing your face way too early tomorrow.” She dragged out, and Jonas snorted, as if they didn’t have similar faces. “You go get some sleep,” she said, giving a little wave before turning around.

Jonas waited a beat, mouthing “bye-bye” a little childishly before he let his high tensioned shoulders drop, turning back around to see Mitch peeking over the top of his bed with a grin. Jonas shook his head.

“Get up on the bed, I’m locking the door,” he spun around to do just as he’d said, frown tight on his lips.

Jonas heard his bed springs creak, indicating that Mitch was getting on top of his bed and probably slumping down on it without a care in the world.

“Ooh, that’s pretty risque. Lockin’ your door and telling me to get on your bed. I’ve been here, what? Three minutes?” The smirk on Mitch’s face was dripping with intention, he wasn’t trying to subtle.

“Stop trying to embarrass me, because it’s not working,” Jonas stated as his ears tinted, ruining any illusion that he was truthfully angry.

“Well your face says otherwise, Spots.”

“Shut up, Mitch,” Jonas said, his voice admittedly higher than he had intended.

“Well, if you’re _not_ embarrassed, how about coming up here and givin’ a man what he came for?” Mitch waggled his eyebrows and he responded with a flustered scoff.

“Oh shh!!”

He hated how sweaty his palms we getting as he glanced around in the hallway for a moment before quietly closing his door and locking it. There was that bubbly feeling in his stomach again, he jolted a bit when he saw the little wisp of pink like. Jeez…

No way… He’s going to keep on his angry face! He is not going to be so weak for Mitch and completely buckle to his knees at every flirtatious advance.

He crosses his arms, from an outsider's point of view he looked more like an angry chipmunk but that’s besides the point. Mitch sits on the bed “innocently,” and he could practically see the halo full of lies hovering above his head.

“Mitchell…” he starts, but his plan is plummeting with how much he doesn’t want to take this seriously.

“Oh man, you’re breaking out the big guns.” Mitch joked, his dumb toothy grin did _things_ to Jonas. He is a weak, weak man.

“Ha, you bet I am,” he goes in for an inkling of a smile but then shakes his head, “wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home.”

Mitch swings his legs over so they’re planted on his floor as he sits up, “I was but, eh. Read your message and I left.”

Jonas thinks back at his jokey text about asking Mitch to come over and it makes sense now. Although, “wait a minute. You got here really… Fast. Dude, did you run here?”

“Uh.”

“You did! You totally did!” He laughs incredulously, completely in disbelief that a little text set Mitch running like his butt was on fire. Ah… It gives him a bit of thought. Mitch would completely bend at his will by a text, he wonders what else he could do. Not that he would ever. He doesn’t have that kind of confidence.

“Ah Jo, you wound me! Of course I ran! I’ll come runnin’ for you.” It’s supposed to sound smooth, but the more Mitch keeps talking, even though it’s insinuating more he looks just as flustered. His left leg is shaking as well.

“You’re so weird,” he’s standing in front of Mitch now.

Their height difference is very prominent. Jonas is only a few inches taller with Mitch sitting down, he tries not to let it excite him too much.

“I’m weird for thinking about my boyfriend?” Mitch trips over the word boyfriend a bit, as if he can’t believe he can get to say that word, “You wound me, Joey!”

“Yeah I’m sure you were thinking about me,” Jonas said, trying to sound deadpanned and not at all bashful.

“Totally was… I couldn’t bear to think of you all cooped up in here,” he sounds a bit dramatic about it but his face turns serious. “Especially with that dumb fuck Dean trying to keep me from you.” He says that while casually placing his hands on Jonas’s waist.

He swallows, mouth dry and he licks his lips to try to ground himself. “Uh… Yeah.”

His short answer has Mitch getting back his grinch-like smile, he looks positively hungry and Jonas wants to shrink under him. Those hands on him move and pull him closer, his fingers teasing the hem of his t-shirt. “Come on, babe, didja miss me?”

He pouts because, oh gosh _did he._ They’ve been apart for most of the day, and though it wasn’t that bad, Jonas did feel a bit antsy knowing he could be spending time with him but couldn’t because of his homework.

Jonas nods, looking down sheepishly and he feels awkward with having his arms not doing anything so, obviously, he puts his hands on Mitch’s.shoulders. Jeez, they can’t even spend five seconds without touching each other.

Mitch is looking at him with that look that has him shriveling up and short circuiting, he’ll never say outloud how much he loves it.

He tries to mumble incoherent things like, “There’s school tomorrow… Gotta get up early… Mitchy I have a test… I need to sleep.”

But they’re all lost as Mitch keeps pulling him closer until their chests are touching. There’s no room between them, foreheads pressed against each other and Jonas can’t focus, his eyes are hooded and his gaze is perpetually looking down.

“You wanna stop, Joey?” Mitch’s breath is right against his lips and it sends a series of shivers down his spine. The pink lights are swirling again, but he doesn’t care.

He doesn’t even respond, Jonas let’s his eyes slip shut while they fall into each other.

The kiss is magnetic.

The inside of his chest has officially erupted into glitter, he doesn’t even realize he lifts his arms up to wraps around Mitch’s neck. Mitch kisses him like he’s trying to steal Jonas’s breath and he’s doing it so perfectly with the way one hand has made its way into his hair. The other is still on his waist, it’s clutching and rubbing circles in his softness.

His knees are shaking again, he nearly falls but Mitch is holding onto him for dear life and it’s that moment where Mitch slides his tongue in his mouth without warning.

He doesn’t have time to feel embarrassed for the whine that hitches in the back of his throat, because Mitch just eats it up greedily, and the tiny grunts that he get’s has Jonas pulling in closer. It’s hot, messy and Jonas is half slumped on him, it makes the positioning weird but he doesn’t even care.

Mitch reached down with his left hand to slide it under Jonas’ shirt when Jonas heard it. Footsteps outside the attic. He gasped and ripped away from Mitch, a few strings of saliva following him as he whipped around to stare ot the door.

Mitch growled and cut the last strand of spit with his hand. He hadn’t heard the footsteps, but when he finally caught on he quieted his breathing.

“Oh God, please don’t be Dean,” Jonas whispered, jumping up to turn out the ceiling light and desk lamp, hoping that would be enough of a hint to not intrude. Mitch sat up against the pillows and smiled as Jonas returned to the bed and held a finger to his lips.

Mitch leaned in and whispered, “You gotta be quiet. Don’t want anyone to know, right?” Jonas shivered at the feeling of Mitch’s breath against his ear, but lightly shoved him back. He laid down and made eye contact with Mitch, trying to stay still enough that whoever was outside his room would think he was asleep. Mitch grinned, “You are so fucking hot, Joey.”

Jonas’ breath caught. His heart had started beating harder for a reason other than fear. With adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he sat up and crawled onto Mitch and positioned himself until he was sitting in his lap. The position switch had been stupidly awkward, and Mitch had laughed, but he shut up real fast when Jonas started kissing him again.

“Not so--,” Mitch got in between kisses, “Scared now--,” He breathed, “Huh?”

“Well, the door _is_ locked,” Jonas commented in a whispery voice, his eyes closed as he leaned back in again, practically dragging Mitch back into it as well.

Jonas could feel it when the lights started forming. He didn’t have to open his eyes to see the pink overlay. _It must look so pretty,_ he thought, peeking out to the side.

And it was. It gave the room a feeling. A _sensual_ sort of feeling that had his skin blossoming with need. It was special, romantic disgustingly enough. It made his brain jump to situations. Situations that weren’t helping the tightness in his boxers.

Jonas knew he was rubbing on Mitch’s leg, but he couldn’t really find in himself to stop; his own body was betraying him. He wondered if Mitch was having the same problem but his question was answered when Mitch leaned to his ear to whisper again.

“How far am I allowed to take this?” His voice was gravely, it really added to the atmosphere.

“Touch me,” Jonas breathed. Mitch wasted no time leaning back and pulling Jonas further into his lap. He lifted Jonas until they could grind against one another.

Mitch let out a low sound at their first contact and Jonas gasped into his mouth as he moved them rhythmically. His eyes squeezed shut the tighter, feeling Mitch how hard he was making him dizzy even moreso from the way he was squeezing tight on his ass. With him only wearing boxers it made it very easy.

He pulled away for a moment, Mitch having to stop Jonas from going after him. “You like that?” Mitch was licking across his teeth and it was disgusting and gross, and Jonas tried not to be so needy for him.

“Mitch please…” he choked through a moan, he let his legs spread wider against Mitch’s legs while he rutted against him.

“Fuck-” Mitch cursed. He pulled back to start undoing his own pants, Jonas tried to ignore the way his mouth watered at the sight of him hard and straining against his underwear.

“You’re so…” he finds himself mumbling, his hands are twitching and they want to grab Mitch. He wants to feel him against his hand, heavy and wet, god.

“Hah, it’s all for you, you’re fuckin’ hot and jesus, Joey I might…” he grunts out his last word, pulling Jonas closer until their clothed erections are lined up together. He doesn’t stop, Mitch is an aggressive force, pushing and grinding hard against him.

Oh, his heart is soaring. It was flying high and making him feel as if he were about to float off the ground. He found his body on autopilot, pulling him into another bruising kiss. It was more of mesh of tongues sliding against each other, and Jonas is pretty sure his lips are turning red from the way Mitch bites and sucks against his lower lip.

Jonas glances down, through the pink hue of lights he can see the dark wet patches forming. He pushed back, tugging his own shirt impatiently over his head and Mitch wasted no time to pull him back by his hair, his tongue dragging up the side of his sensitive neck.

His cheeks burned and his brows dipped inward, “Mitch… Mitch-” he moaned, not thinking before he pulled back again.

“Shhh, you're noises are fucking hot Spots you can’t have anyone here.” Mitch said, his teeth grazing against his pulse and sucking hard into his flesh. Jonas bruises like a god damned peach and his eyes roll back to the back of his head, he rubs himself harder against Mitch.

“Mitch... “ he whines.

“Don’t make me stick my fingers in your mouth.”

Jonas squeaked a bit, his lower stomach burning. “That’s nasty.”

“You love it,” Mitch suddenly places his hand on top of him, his fingers are long and they stroke along his hardness, gripping teasingly towards the base. Jonas digs his nails into Mitch’s shoulders, he wanted to rake them down and see pretty red marks all over him.

“Please,” he begs, he yelps when Mitch grabs the bottom his jaw and force their lips together again. He’s making sobbing noises into his mouth, but it’s quieter now, it’s one way to shut him up he guesses.

His hands shook, but they were tingling. He wanted to feel Mitch, he wanted contact and he was oozing with desperation, it was unreal.

“Mitch,” he gasped, his hand joining Mitch’s, but this time tugging Mitch out of his boxers and fuck- Frick. He wanted this, he loves how heavy it feels in his hand and jesus, he’s leaking all over the place.

“Joey, you fuck-” Mitch get’s choked up when Jonas’s hand moves along cock languidly, thumbing the tip as he drank in Mitch’s face. He loved absolutely tearing this boy apart, he wanted no one else to see him like this.

Only Mitch, there is only ever Mitch surrounding him.

Jonas shifted closer, his head leaning against the crook of Mitch's neck. He knew if he took one glance at Mitch, looking as if he were going to devour him whole, he wouldn't last. Besides, now he can pant, heavy lidded against his neck and leave marks of his own whenever he got too loud.  
  
He squirmed when Mitch took him out of his boxers, he breathed through his open mouth, his moans coming out quietly with every exhale while Mitch squeezed him in his hand. Jonas made a disgusted noise when Mitch let go of him, only to spit in his hand but he could barely care when his now slick hand wrap around him.  
  
Jonas opts out of spitting in his own hand and uses the dripping precome to jerk Mitch off. He couldn't help but begin to stroke Mitch's cock faster between his fingers, he himself was turning into a messy pile of quiet moans while he could hear Mitch's teeth grinding together, fighting back animalistic grunts. The pads of his fingers were pressing down harder on Mitch and Mitch squeezed around his base, it has him nearly sobbing, his own drool slipping down his chin.  
  
"Jonas-" Mitch groaned, his free hand was clutching onto his waist, leaving dark marks into his thighs.  
  
The room felt completely hot and stifling, the only air that could be breathed was their own panting. Jonas's vision was starting to white out and he kept moving his hips into Mitch's hand, sobbing silently and gnawing down at the flesh of Mitch's shoulder.  
  
"Mitch, harder," he whispered so quietly that if it weren't for Mitch being pressed up right against him, he was sure he wouldn't have heard him. Mitch's fingers tightened over again and Jonas jolted, nearly coming right then and there.

His moved his own hand faster to stroke Mitch's cock with more vigor, feeling the pulsing against his palm. He could feel Mitch moving his hips, but Jonas was doing the same as well. Both were thrusting into their hands with their sloppy rhythms, trying their best to hold back any noises.  
  
"I wanna fuck you," Mitch mumbles, his voice tight and sounding gritty. "I wanna fuck you so bad."  
  
Jonas feels tears well up in his eyes at the thought. He was flooded with the intense need to have something inside him, he wanted nothing more than to be pressed right against his wall while Mitch fucked him. He had to stuff his pillow in his own mouth to try to stop his loud whiny moans, as if he's not doing the same thing with Mitch's shoulder.

It's the image and the ghost sensation of feeling full that has Jonas arching his back and coming into Mitch's hand.

The same feeling of heat washed over him, making his body curl up against Mitch, his hand still pumping on Mitch's cock, twisting and rubbing against the wet head. It wasn't long before he also came, he was hoarse and Jonas cried at the feeling of him biting down against the lower side of his neck.  

Mitch doesn’t hesitate flopping back into his bed, dragging Jonas down with him into the softness of the pile of pillows. They’re a complete mess, come staining their hands and stomachs, but they can’t even care at this point.

Jonas blinks and feels the remaining overwhelmed tears slip down, he is sure that his eyes have gone cross and he won’t be ever be able to get over the blinding pleasure bursting behind his eyes.

He makes a gross whimpery noise when Mitch pulls him into another kiss, his lips definitely raw and red, but he doesn’t care. He leans sleepily into it, even sliding his tongue against Mitch’s for a good minute before continuing to lay there, the moment ceasing.

“Holy fucking shit,” Mitch laughs, wrapping his arms around Jonas. He laughs as well, still very much breathless and shaking from his orgasm.

“I’m glad you came…” he mutters, and he can already detect the _smarmy_ look on Mitch’s face.

“Ha! You comin’ on to me, Joey?” Mitch asks, grinning like a piece of shit.

“Oh shut up, you big baby.” Jonas rolls his eyes but snuggles up closer to Mitch’s chest because he doesn’t like being cold. Also he has a severe case of being completely enamored with Mitch freaking Mueller.

“Are ya sure I’m the big baby? You were the one crying like one earlier-”

“Shh!!”

They don’t make an attempt to move, only moving for a second to pull up the comforter around them. They’re going to regret this in the morning when the heat is going to be unbearable but whatever.

Jonas complains how he can’t go to the bathroom this late at night and he’d have to wait in the morning to get up and shower. Which also reminds them that if they won’t to get caught Mitch would have to leave at the ass crack of dawn to get the heck out of Jonas’s room.

Mitch sets an alarm for five am on his phone, which is an early enough time to skedaddle right out of there. He refuses to get Jonas in trouble so he’s going to do whatever it takes.

Mitch is the first to pass out, snoring loudly in less than twenty minutes. Jonas mentally kicked him but soon fell asleep himself, thinking of apartments and queen sized beds.

He couldn’t wait until this silly sneaking around would finally diminish into nothingness. No longer will they have to tiptoe over eggshells like this, and the thought put him in deep bliss. In the middle of the night, despite the sweltering heat, he would press himself closer to Mitch, smiling at the thought of being free from the confines of this house.

One of these days, they’re going to live however they want together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So YEAH, that was just... 5k words of dumb boys flirting and then getting it on.
> 
> Long Exposure is a webcomic made by smokeplanet and you can read it over here on longexposurecomic.tumblr.com !
> 
> Come talk about mitjo over here at mitjo.tumblr.com !!


End file.
